Message personnel
by Lt.Selenia
Summary: OS smac... Pour la suite, vous verrez par vous-même.


Bonjour !

Et voilà un petit OS sans prétentions, sur les bases d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup (à écouter avec la chanson "Message Personnel" de Françoise Hardy)

_Disclaimer : j_e ne retire aucun profit de l'écriture de cette fiction et ni les personnages ni les paroles de la chanson ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

**Message Personnel…**

_**POV Stella Bonasera**_

Je marche lentement sans trop savoir où je vais et laisse mes jambes me porter là où elles le souhaitent… Je n'ai rien en tête que sa voix, son sourire, son regard… Rien d'autre que la chaleur de son amitié qui comptait pour moi plus que tout au monde. Seulement voilà, je sais aujourd'hui qu'il y avait bien plus que cela entre nous… Je sais que je l'aimais, que je l'aime encore et que je l'aimerai toute ma vie… Et je sais également que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés…

Alors je pars, je m'en vais. Loin de lui, loin de moi… Je me perdrai sans doute mais qu'importe… Cela ne saurait être pire que la souffrance qui étreint mon cœur en ce moment. Je n'ai rien laissé derrière moi. Rien qu'une lettre, qu'il ne lira peut-être même pas…

Je me revois l'écrire pour la énième fois, ne sachant jamais trouver les mots justes, avant de la déposer bien en vue dans mon appartement… Peut-être y viendra-t-il en ne me voyant pas ? Peut-être pas… Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir. Le destin seul décidera si, oui ou non, Mac lira ces quelques lignes…

_Au bout du téléphone, il y a votre voix, et il y a des mots que je ne dirai pas… Tous ces mots qui font peur quand ils ne font pas rire, qui sont dans trop de films, de chansons et de livres..._

_Je voudrais vous les dire, et je voudrais les vivre… Je ne le ferai pas. Je veux, je ne peux pas._

J'erre sans but dans la nuit à travers Long Island et je vous imagine me serrer contre vous… Un geste si anodin lorsque l'on est meilleurs amis, mais un geste qui veut dire tant de choses à mes yeux… Je vous ai toujours aimé Mac, mais je l'ignorais moi-même, ou peut-être simplement n'osais-je pas me l'avouer… Mais j'ai fini par comprendre, et cela m'a affolée… Je vous respectais trop et je n'osais pas. Il y avait ces femmes qui vous faisaient sourire, ces autres que je hais sans savoir les maudire… Je n'ai pas su écouter ce que me dictait mon cœur, je n'ai pas pu vous parler, et je me suis détruite, à trop vous aimer…

_Je voudrais arriver… Je reste, je me déteste. Je n'arriverai pas. Je veux, je ne peux pas._

_Je devrais vous parler, je devrais arriver… ou je devrais dormir._

_J'ai peur que tu sois sourd, j'ai peur que tu sois lâche… J'ai peur d'être indiscrète…_

_Je revois ces mots, griffonnés à la hâte…_

_Je ne peux pas vous dire, que je t'aime, peut-être…_

Et maintenant je suis là, à marcher là où le vent me porte, et je pleure. Oh Mac, je t'en prie… Je ne saurais rien attendre de toi, je n'en ai pas le droit… Mais je veux croire en nous… Ecoute-moi…

_Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, ne crois pas que tes souvenirs me gênent et cours, cours jusqu'à perdre haleine... Viens me retrouver…_

_Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, et si ce jour-là tu as de la peine à trouver où tous ces chemins te mènent, viens me retrouver…_

Je ne te demanderai rien Mac, mais je veux que tu sois heureux, et je sais que ces femmes ne sont pas pour toi… Alors pense à moi…

_Pense à moi…_

Tu te plais à leurs caresses, et cela m'insupporte. Elles ne te comprennent pas, elles ne te connaissent pas… Et moi qui ait toujours été là, je crève de te voir les aimer pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas… Je sais que j'ai tort, que je n'ai aucun droit de les juger, mais même toi tu ne saurais m'en empêcher !

Vois, je ne suis plus moi-même. Je te désire tant que je rêve ta présence et que je t'imagine à mes côtés en ce moment. Si seulement c'était vrai… J'aurais enfin su t'avouer mes sentiments et je saurais à quoi m'en tenir à présent… Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, et je me perds lentement dans mon amour pour toi, je n'en peux plus… Je pars car je ne supporterai pas de vivre plus longtemps à tes côtés sans être plus à tes yeux que ce que j'ai toujours été… Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas où je vais, ni même ce que j'y ferai… Je ne sais qu'une chose… Je continuerai de t'aimer. Alors… Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, ne le considère pas comme un problème, et cours, cours jusqu'à perdre haleine… Viens me retrouver…

Mes pas m'ont finalement conduite jusque dans un taxi, puis à l'aéroport. Je pars. Aussi loin de New York que possible. Et je marche comme une âme en peine vers cette porte d'embarquement qui me séparera de toi… Je ne laisse rien derrière moi, sinon une lettre et une partie de mon cœur… Je ne suis pas exigeante Mac, et je ne t'en veux pas, car c'est en partie ma faute… Je n'attends rien de toi, qu'une seule chose. Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes, n'attends pas un jour, pas une semaine, car tu ne sais pas où la vie t'emmène... Viens me retrouver…

_Mais si tu…_

Stella sentit soudain son cœur manquer un battement à l'instant où elle l'aperçut. Il se tenait là, face à elle, les mains crispées sur la barrière qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, et il la regardait… Il n'y avait dans ses yeux ni reproches, ni peine, ni déception… Seule brillait une étincelle nouvelle, un feu ardent tandis qu'il dévorait la jeune femme du regard. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et ils étaient à mille lieues de cet aéroport…

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir comment il l'avait retrouvée. Peu lui importait… Elle savait pourquoi il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait… Son cœur s'affola brusquement et elle se sentit chavirer. Elle se contenta de rendre à Mac le sourire timide qu'il lui offrit avant de contourner la barrière. Il attrapa le petit sac de voyage qu'elle avait emmené pour tout bagage et posa tendrement sa main dans le bas de son dos comme il la conduisait à sa voiture. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant tout le trajet qui les menait jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois arrivés, il prit son sac et l'accompagna jusqu'à son appartement. Elle hésita un bref instant, lui proposa de rester un peu. Il accepta. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, tendrement enlacés sur le canapé de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, il l'invita à dîner et la semaine suivante ils s'aimaient pour la première fois, avec toute la passion du lien qui les unissait… Ils ne se parlaient que très peu mais leurs regards en disaient bien plus que nécessaire. Ils se comprenaient, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Jamais on ne vit Mac Taylor et Stella Bonasera plus heureux que depuis ce jour où ils avaient failli se perdre à jamais. La vie est douce pour deux cœurs qui se sont enfin trouvés après avoir passé si longtemps à se chercher…

**FIN**


End file.
